1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a household implement possessing a defensive capability.
2. Background Art
The burgeoning increase of crime in today's society continues apace. Assaults upon the person have dramatically increased in recent years. Due to this increase in crime, police can no longer be relied upon to respond in a timely manner; self-defense has taken on an importance unknown in previous years.
Of particular concern are the increased number of assaults. Accordingly, some convenient portable means of defense becomes especially desirable in this regard.
Most jurisdictions, however, have laws or ordinances strictly regulating the carrying of concealed weapons. Firearms, especially, have drawn law enforcement and legislative attention. Knives greater than a specified length are also proscribed; similarly with tear gas dispensers, "stun guns", and the like.
Spear, et. al U.S. Pat. No. 78,615, entitled Pruning Implement discloses pruning shears in which the back of the blade is also edged. Prang U.S. Pat. No. 104,996, entitled Shears teaches library shears having a sharpened back edge serving as a paper knife. Flack U.S. Pat. No. 154,750, entitled Combined Scissors and Knives discloses a combination knife and scissors wherein the blades may be closed in a manner similar to knife blades, and may be opened and used as a knife or scissors. Seniw U.S. Pat. No. 1,301,753, entitled Bayonet discloses a combination bayonet and shear suitable for cutting barbed wire. Court U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,031, entitled Combination Knife and Scissors discloses scissors wherein the blade of the scissors is a table knife. Granson U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,533, entitled Combination Knife and Shear teaches two blades that may be interlocked in one position to form a knife or joined by a pivot to form scissors.
German Patent 1,075,008 discloses dagger-type scissors having spring-loaded pivotal arms attached to the handles. Aida U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,707, entitled Combination Scissors and Paper Knife, teaches a combination scissors and paper knife.
None of these references teach a simple, legal, convenient implement combining the functions of weapon and utensil. The existing prior art simply does not address the problem, and hence offers no pertinent solution.